A modular slot-based computer system includes multiple devices (e.g., servers) connected to the same backplane. The system is modular in the sense that devices may be added, or removed, as desired. Such devices may be from the same manufacturer or from different manufacturers.
Because of the heterogeneous nature of modular slot-based computer systems, faults or errors that occur in a system may be difficult to diagnose. That is, because different devices may come from different manufacturers, the devices may be prone to different types and numbers of faults. Specific knowledge of each type of device is required in order to diagnose and repair faults in each device.
Typically, few individuals possess the necessary breadth of knowledge to identify and repair faults on an entire modular slot-based computing system. As a result, system faults often must go unidentified and/or unrepaired until such personnel are available to diagnose the system.